Hell
by Lori Black
Summary: Vivemos em um mundo de aparências. Porque eu sou Bellatrix, e ele é Sirius, e no final somos Black's.
1. Prefácio

**PREFÁCIO**

Nem tudo era sonhos ou fantasias, mas sim lutas e conquistas. E teve de aprender isso na pele, desde cedo. Porque quando se nasce Black, a vida é dura desde que você nasce. Desde que sua mãe decide parar de amamentá-lo aos quatro meses, desde que ela não te dá mais atenção aos dois anos, desde que ela contrata um instrutor para ensiná-lo a ler aos três, e daí por adiante.

Mas quando algo muda – sai da rotina, dá a louca, acontece ao acaso – você se agarra a isso como um sem-teto a um banco na igreja, como um esfomeado a um prato de comida. E foi isso que aconteceu comigo. Eu jamais imaginava que isso podia acontecer com alguém como eu, mas aconteceu. E confesso que gostei, levando em conta a forma física dessa loucura. Mas depois quando eu descobri que essa loucura não era só e unicamente física, gostei mais ainda, porque nunca pensei que algo assim fosse acontecer.

Foi estranho o dia em que acordei com _ela_ do meu lado, nua, na minha cama. Com aqueles cabelos pretos – como o meu – lisos e brilhantes, contrastando com aquela sua pele de mármore, muito branca e sem manchas nem algo que indicasse que houvesse vida. Mas estranho ainda quando ela abriu seus olhos de longos cílios negros, encobrindo sua pálpebra pesada, revelando Iris que mais pareciam uma supernova – azul escuro, um leve resquício de dourado e um pouco de verde água com um azul estranho que parecia lilás – uma verdadeira explosão do universo. E como seus lábios se torceram em confusão – com o lábio de baixo maior que o de cima, com uma leve saliência para baixo – e, depois de compreender tudo, seu rosto pálido ganhou uma cor mais forte do que o rosa pálido de suas bochechas – percebi algum tempo depois que ela ficava corada depois de fazer amor comigo – e levantou-se confusa e falando alto.

Algum tempo depois percebi o quão importante ela era importante em minha vida.

* * *

**Mais uma idéia do nada dessa autora louca... Mas espero que vcs gostem. Ela não está betada, por isso, me perdoem se houverem erros. Esse é o prefacio, por tanto ele é pequenininho assim mesmo. Um ultimo pedido de uma autora mimada – carinha meiga agora – COMENTEM PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. O fim não tem fim

_**Parte I – O Fim Não Tem Fim**_

_Era mais que uma noite... Era à noite. Naquele lugar escuro todas as almas pareciam se satisfazer sordidamente da pouca luz, do cheiro de álcool e da musica desconexa e alta. Foi quando eu a vi. Seus cabelos muito negros estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Sua pele muito branca estava fantasmagórica sob a luz negra da boate bruxa mais badalada de Londres. Outra coisa que me chocou foi sua roupa. Jamais imaginei ve-la em trajes tão ousados. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia preto, muito justo e que mal cobria um terço de suas belas pernas. Equilibrada não sei como sobre um salto muito alto, ela dançava de um jeito exótico e sensual, com os braços para cima. Eu a observei de longe por um tempo. Ela não estava com ninguém em particular. Estava com ela e seu deus. Foi quando, como percebendo meu olhar sobre o dela, ela me olhou. Seus olhos multicolores envoltos em uma maquiagem preta me fixaram. Eles estavam vermelhos, e ela bêbada. Era o começo do meu fim. Ou talvez não, porque o fim não tem fim*_

-Cara, você não vai acreditar!

Era James. Claro. Aquele jeito escandaloso de entrar sem bater não poderia ter outro dono. James Potter, outrora um garoto alto e muito magro era meu amigo desde a primeira viagem de trem a Hogwarts. Éramos mais que amigos, éramos irmãos.

- No que eu não vou acreditar? Sarah Michaelis aceitou sair comigo de novo? – eu disse esperançoso.

-Desiste dela Sirius. Aquela mulher é encrenca. Confesso que uma bela encrenca, mas encrenca.

-Só porque ela é casada? – rebati sarcasticamente.

- Imagina, só porque ela é casada com um louco obsessivo. Mas não é sobre ela que eu vim falar. Consegui convites pro Galaxy's.

- Aquela boate tão falada? Só deve ter sangue puro filhinho de papai.

- Como nós?

Eu ri. Aquela boate não tinha nem um ano e era a mais famosa entre os bruxos jovens. Não tinha muita vontade de ir lá. Não só porque um convite dela deve ser uns bons cinquenta galeões, mas porque não fazia muito o meu tipo. Provavelmente deveria ter muita mulher bonita e fácil, mas com certeza tem muita gente preconceituosa e metida a besta.

- Você chamou Remus ?

- Não, você sabe, ela ainda esta meio, bom, você sabe.

-Sei.

Logo após sua saída fiquei muito pensativo. Tudo bem, talvez o fato de morar sozinho e um pequeno _loft_ ajudasse, mas não era isso. Também não era um retardado que não conseguia pensar em coisas serias. Mas algo estava realmente me incomodando nesses dias. Suspirei fundo. Estava fazendo um calor um tanto incomum em Londres. Levantei da letargia do confortável sofá de couro e fui até a janela. A rua não estava movimentada, como sempre. Foi um dos fatores importantes para eu escolher o encantador subúrbio londrino para morar. East High era um bairro pouco movimentado, com vários prédios de tijolos cor de terra onde pessoas solteiras e casais sem filhos habitavam. Seu auge no movimento, era por volta das 07h00min PM, quando as pessoas voltavam a pé do metrô para casa, ou com seus velhos carros. O sol já estava se pondo. Eu gostava dessa hora do dia, quando as cores se mesclavam em tons de rosa e dourado. Dava uma sensação de... Liberdade.

* * *

O dia estava acabando. Embora eu nunca tivesse comentado com ninguém, o crepúsculo era a minha hora preferida do dia. Aquela louca mistura de cores, com um fraco brilho de uma única estrela no alto do céu, o rosa, o azul pálido, o rosa e o dourado. Eu me sentia mais livre.

- Bellatrix, você ainda está aí? Já são seis e meia! Você não vai se arrumar? – a voz estridente e nesse momento insuportável da minha melhor – e única – amiga soou nos meus ouvidos como um alarme.

Victoria Nott. Família rica e de sangue puro. Não muito alta, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos esverdeados. Incrivelmente sádica e detalhista. E louca também. A diferença é que ela tinha dinheiro para bancar sua loucura, uma vez que os Nott gastavam bastante, principalmente com a caçula da família. Cada semana com o cabelo pintado de uma cor. Semana passada foi o platinado, essa semana eu não sabia de qual cor ela iria pintar o cabelo – milagrosamente, desde que tinha se formado, mantinha seus cabelos da cor natural. Embora eu a achasse muito animada, no sentido literal da palavra, eu até que gostava dela.

- Será que você podia bater na porta antes de entrar? E não se você não se importa, pare berrar no meu ouvido.

- Que cobra te mordeu hoje Bella? Deixe de ser exageradamente estúpida. Eu só estou te avisando que às oito nós vamos sair! E você bem que gosta de demorar pra se arrumar. – retrucou ofendida.

- Certo, certo. Eu só vou tomar uma chuveirada rápida e colocar minha roupa, não vai gastar nem meia hora – eu falei.

Depois de um tempo que para mim fora extremamente rápido, e pelo visto não tão rápido para Victoria, nós saímos do meu _loft._ _Desde _que eu formei, não suportei mais morar com uma mãe que punha pressão para eu logo me casar e um pai que ficava me cobrando coisas que eu nem sabia o que era. Resolvi então vir morar em um de bruxos sangue puros, no último andar, caro. Por ser um loft – grande e espaçoso – eu não precisava aturar os vizinhos. Detesto vizinhos. Mas todos aparentemente parecem levar uma vida boêmia demais – como a minha inclusive – para se preocupar com quem mora ao lado.

Desde que Narcissa se casou com Malfoy minha vida ficou este inferno. Cobrada e vigiada toda hora sobre o que iria fazer da minha vida, eu fiquei encurralada. Acho que meus pais temiam que eu fizesse como minha irmã mais velha, Andrômeda, e traísse a família. Mas sabem que eu sou orgulhosa e preconceituosa ao extremo para me envolver como a escória, como Andrômeda fez.

* * *

- CARA, ISSO É INCRÍVEL – berrou James, para eu tentar ouvir por causa do som alto.

- EU SEI! – tive de berrar de volta – EU ACHO QUE VOU DAR UMA VOLTA, VER SE ENCONTRO ALGUÉM INTERESSANTE.

-TUDO VEM, EU VOU ESPERAR A LILY NO BAR.

Eu andei por toda a boate. Vi todo tipo de garota, mas nenhuma chamou minha atenção. Eu havia enjoado um pouco das loiras, talvez devesse investir em uma ruiva – pelo menos com James estava dando certo.

Eu olhei ao redor e decidi ir para o bar da ala norte, onde James não estava. Não queria estragar clima entre ninguém. O bar na estava muito cheio, somente algumas pessoas bêbadas demais para continuar a dançar, e outras que preferiam tentar conhecer alguém fora da pista de dança.

- O que você gostaria? – me perguntou o barman.

-O que você tiver de mais forte – eu pedi.

Ele sorriu de um jeito estranho e foi para trás de uma porta. Foi quando eu ouvi uma mulher rindo muito perto de mim. Eu me virei, e devo dizer que meu dia melhorou bastante.

Eu tinha consciência de que estava completamente bêbado, mas sinceramente pouco me importava. Era como se uma parte do meu cérebro mantivesse a minha mente sóbria para evitar que eu fizesse mais burrices do que o comum. Mas a outra parecia estar ganhando o jogo.

Depois de semanas insistindo na mesma mulher, eu descobri – novamente, é claro – que eram todas iguais. Eu estava ao lado de uma linda loira dos olhos azuis e com feições atraentes – e com um corpo mais ainda – que era a cara de Sarah. É, a mulher casada que estava me causando tantos problemas. Incrível.

- Então, quer dizer que você não tem namorada? Ela perguntou de um jeito bastante insinuante.

- Não, eu não tenho. Mas estou procurando uma sabe. Eu acho que já estás na hora de ter uma fiel.

- Uma fiel?

- É, aquela garota que está sempre te esperando, sabe. Independente de onde você está o com quem está, é ela a _sua_ garota.

Eu estava _tão_ bêbado que meu número de sabes deveriam ter ultrapassado a minha cota semanal.

- Você quer dançar? –ela disse. Eu a olhei com um pouco mais de atenção. Minha parte sóbria pareceu captar algo parecido com esperança no seu rosto. Minha parte fora de controle tinha esperanças de levá-la pra cama ainda esta noite.

-Vamos.

A pista de dança estava bastante convidativa. Cheia de mulheres bonitas. Eu senti as mãos da minha acompanhante se dependurarem no meu pescoço. Minhas mãos foram para as costas dela. Eu suspirei. Sirius Black bêbado e atraído por uma mulher é igual a descontrole da parte animal.

- Você se esqueceu de perguntar meu nome – ela murmurou.

- Esqueci?

-É, esqueceu. Mas para poupar trabalho, meu nome é Arline.

- Prazer Arline. Eu não sei se eu disse, mas meu nome é Sirius.

Eu senti meus olhos arderem. Minha língua pesada e minha cabeça doendo. Mas senti um estranho êxtase. Eu não sabia de onde ele vinha, mas era muito bom. Eu também não sabia onde eu estava, mas a julgar pelas paredes cor de creme e o maldito sol no meu rosto, não era na minha cama.

A medida que eu ia recuperando a sensibilidade do meu corpo, eu percebia que eu estava nua. Inteiramente nua. Eu me virei pro lado e vi um homem (a julgar pelo fato de que eu não fazia sexo a alguns meses, isso era um tanto estranho) de costas, dormindo. Tinha os ombros largos, e cabelos negros caindo sobre seu pescoço. A pele era um tanto morena, e os braços fortes. Mas eu não conseguia lembrar do seu rosto de maneira alguma. Não até agora. Ao direcionar meu olhar para o chão, vi meu sutiã sem alças de cor preto jogado, e seguindo o meu olhar até a porta, vi como em uma sequência todas as minhas outras roupas. E fui me lembrando dos beijos, das mãos... e de todo o resto.

-SIRIUS!

* * *

*** Musica dos Strokes, The End Has no End**

**Bom meus leitores depois de muito tempo aí ta o segundo capitulo. Bem fraco, mas foi o que saiu. Obrigado pelos coments!!! Será que algm poderia me dizer como desbloquear os recados, pros anônimos comentarem???Sô meio novata aqui no fanfic. Eu não sei quando o outro capitulo vem, mas vou tentar escrever um melhor o mais rápido possível. E continuem comentado em???**


End file.
